Carnival
For TCG information, see Carnival (TCG). Carnival (カーニバル）was Kou Satomi's LRIG during Lostorage incited WIXOSS. She now serves as one of the main antagonists in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Appearance Carnival wears a Jester's outfit reminiscent of medieval jokers and wears the mask of one. Unmasked, she has grey hair, green eyes, and red triangular-like face markings over her eyes. Personality She has the same twisted personality as Satomi, though she is a lot more jovial about it. Background She is a LRIG created from Kou Satomi's memories, possibly of his time as a LRIG. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS She first appears in Episode 8 commenting on how Chinatsu has become Satomi's new favorite. She is then later seen battling with Kou against Shou Narumi and his LRIG Aya. After Chinatsu starts showing hesitation in Episode 9, Carnival suggests to Satomi that he should use Shohei Shirai to make Chinatsu fall even further. Loving the idea, Satomi replies that Carnival is a wonderful woman. In Episode 10, she makes fun of Shohei's and Chinatsu's conversation, calling it a scene from a 'Tearjerker.' She also encourages Shohei to fight Satomi; and then tells Piruluk that she shouldn't of peeked in Satomi's heart when Kiyoi fought Satomi because she knew how black Satomi's heart truly was In Episode 11, Carnival notices how much fun, Satomi is having toying with Chinatsu, Satomi replies that i is because she (Chinatsu) is making a great face. In Episode 12, she gets personally introduced to Chinatsu and Suzuko by Satomi who then proceeds to battle with Suzuko. On Satomi's final turn, Carnival removes her mask and reveals her true face. After seeing Satomi lose his composure at Suzuko's new coin skill, Requiem, she calls him useless and proceeds to battle Ril. Although Carnival and Satomi do end up losing the battle, Carnival is still seen later walking across the road in possession of Kou Satomi's body, due to Satomi having used Joker 4x and losing. Relationships Kou Satomi He is her Selector and partner in crime. Although initially she sounded like she was Kou's girlfriend when she first appears. She enjoys Satomi's habit of tormenting and teasing Selectors. When Satomi starts losing his cool during the battle due to Suzuko's use of Requiem, Carnival reveals her true colors and calls him useless. She then later takes possession of Satomi's body, after he loses to Suzuko. During conflated she expresses displeasure to being called Kou Satomi while in the man's body, due to not wanting to be referred to as someone who failed and lost. Trivia * Her coin ability, Joker, allows her to rewrite one card on the field that is suitable for attacking or defending according to the situation. She can also additionally use Joker to rewrite her own coin skills and use the coin bet skills of other Selectors, as well as rewrite an opponent’s card. * Although she prefers to be referred to as Carnival rather than Kou Satomi while in his body, there are points during ''conflated ''when she speaks as if she was actually Kou Satomi, despite being a different individual altogether. ** This may be in part to originally being a memory construct of the LRIG that was originally a memory construct of the original Kou Satomi. * She is one of the few known LRIGs in the series to have been given a special ability, along with Piruluk and Haity. Although the exact specifics are unknown, she is able to mask Kou's status as a Selector from other LRIGs. That said, unlike the aforementioned LRIGs she didn't get her ability directly from Mayu. ** Similarly, like with Alfou's abduction by Haity, she is able to abduct Tama from her LRIG card due to her status as King given to her by Eternal during the third round of Selector Battles. Gallery Carnival-1.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 15.jpg Carnival03.jpg C0YqFD1XgAEyrNk.jpg orig.jpg C0YqFDCW8AAFjlv.jpg orig.jpg C0tFHH5UQAAXa35.jpg orig.jpg Carnival02.jpg Navigation Category:LRIG Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:LRIG Character Category:Characters